


My Essay

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Sleepless, Episode: s02e05 Duane Barry, Episode: s02e06 Ascension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.FEEDBACK: OK, I know it's ridiculous to expect feedback after writing something this short but I was always an optimist... NOTE: Well, this is my essay (the one I really meant to write but chickened out).
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	My Essay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> FEEDBACK: OK, I know it's ridiculous to expect feedback after writing something this short but I was always an optimist... NOTE: Well, this is my essay (the one I really meant to write but chickened out).

  
**My Essay  
by Czeri**

  
I should have known all along that I couldn't trust him. I mean, it was pretty obvious that The Consortium would keep tabs on me after Scully failed to sidetrack me from my quest for the truth and actually became my strongest ally. 

Yet, when my new partner introduced himself, looking at me with those innocent, wide eyes, all my paranoia went down the drain, together with my reason and sense of reality. Only after I managed to ditch him and cool down enough for my IQ to rise again above the level of an average bull in rut, I started to suspect anything. 

After all, what was not to suspect? A guy looking as if he was taken out of one of my fantasies, eager to hear my spooky theories, suffering from a bad case of hero worship apparently centred around me? Please. 

Only that my suspicions were rather... well, wrong isn't exactly the word I'm looking for. Totally crazy is more like it. 

What my stupefied brain came up with was that Alex was indeed sent by The Consortium, only not as a mole, but as a reward. "We've closed the X-files but we've given him to you instead, isn't it fair?" 

Of course this explanation became impossible to accept when I've noticed how sharp Alex was, not nearly as inexperienced as he would have liked to pass for. Yet, it was oh so easy to forget all that while I was licking a path down Alex's spine, feeling this sleek, taut body writhe under me and hearing the incredible sounds he made whenever I hit the right spot. 

He was so good in fact, that even now, after the betrayal, all I really want to do is wrap my arms around his muscular chest and bury myself in his silky heat, leaving all the pain and madness behind. 

And I'm praying to whatever deity hears me for another chance to lay my hands on his velvety skin. 

Please come back... 

Meanwhile, I'll look for Scully. 

* * *

PAIRING: M/K   
DISCLAIMER: All the characters featured in this story belong to Chris Carter.   
SPOILERS: "Sleepless", "Duane Barry", "Ascension"   
FEEDBACK: OK, I know it's ridiculous to expect feedback after writing something this short but I was always an optimist... Contact me at: [email removed]   
NOTE: Well, this is my essay (the one I really meant to write but chickened out).   
---


End file.
